clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart Racing is an Racing Game for the Vii and DS. It has several characters in it and it also features stats for Every character of this game for the Speed, Acceleration and Steering. Description This game was created from Snowtendo. This game had great graphics and excellent psychics. Characters You can add more characters here, This can be upgraded Adventure Mode In this mode, You can unlock characters here especially bosses by beating them. and There are Puffle Tokens of each color on each Realms and there are 5 Puffle tokens on each tracks. Snow Peak * Iceberg Road * Blizzard Express * Glacier Ruins * Winter Desert * Boss: Newman Level: Winter Desert * Puffle Token Color: Blue Cold Cavern * Snowy Mountain * Binary Canyon * Googleplex Rooftop * Giant Ice Castle * Boss: Herbert P. Bear Level: Binary Canyon * Puffle Token Color: Red Hill of Pole * Emote City * GourdZoid * Capital Crossings * AiringJet Ride * Boss: Sanity Penguin Level: GourdZoid * Puffle Token Color: Green There will be more. i will add it Items Items can be obtained from a Box that is from the tracks and here's the items: * Speed Boost (It's faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Paddle Ball (Range is longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Fish (you can whack your opponent with it when he/her is near you and it's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Snowball (you can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Bomb (You can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Ice Bomb (when it explodes near someone, it will temporarily freeze them, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Blizzard Tornado (it spins at everyone else except you. After the tornado is gone, everyone except you will be frozen, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Illustrator's Pencil (only available if you are playing as Explorer, Barkjon, or Mayor McFlapp) -- When you pick this up, you can erase one opponent and re-draw him back at the start line. * Rhombi (only available when you play as Fred) -- These serve as ammo for Fred's Rhombus Flinger. * Trapezoids (only available when you play as Fred) -- These can also be flung from the Rhombus Flinger, but are heavier and thus don't go as far as rhombi. They deduct two lives, though. * Triangles (only available when you play as Fred) -- These also serve as ammo for the Rhombus Flinger. They do not deduct lives, but act like bombs, go way farther, and a shower of them can throw an opponent off course. *metal balls(exclusive to Tails6000)fires metal balls onto the foes to make them lose control *trap-o-matic jar 3000(exclusive to tails) fires a jar to trap the players goes away in five seconds *Hyper Speed Boost (Exclusive to anyone who has their Speed stat as 5) -- The Character will pass through 6 opponents making them dizzy if the opponents is near. *Air bubble(available in Hydrocity race course)Helps the racer breathe underwater. You can add more items here Stats Tracks * Iceberg Way (located off CP Isle) * Blizzard Express (located on the Antarctic Express tracks in the Antarctic Peninsula) * Underwater City (located at Penglantis) * Snowy Mountain (located at Freezeezy Peak, Trans-Antarctica) * Binary Canyon (located at Hackzon Valley) * Capital Crossings (located at South Pole City) * Giant Ice Castle (located in Frostborough) * Googleplex Rooftop (located at Dorkugal) * AiringJet Ride (located at Ternville and the AiringJet) * Glacier Ruins (located in Trans-Antarctica) * Winter Desert (located in Pengolia) * Penguin Raceway (located at Snowville) * GourdZoid (located at GourdZoid) * Emote City (located at EmotiVille) * Fire Speedway (located at Fire Island) * Dessert Coast (located at Dessert Island) * Darktonian Realm (located at Darktonian Realm) * CP Isle (located at Club Penguin Island) * Crab Island (Parody of Koopa Beach, located at Pacific Ocean) * Winter Road (Parody of Rainbow Road, located at the Sky) * Dojo Rampage (located at Club Penguin Island) * Retro South Pole (located at Olde Antarctica) * Mystery City (located at Unknown) * Hydrocity (located at Angel Island) You can add more Track Maps You can also load some of the track maps. Image:Iceberg Road.png|Iceberg Way Map More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon Race Karts Gallery Upload the character's Kart here. Image:Penguin Kart Racing Kart Template.PNG|Use this template to make a gallery of your race kart. Image:Sonicspine31's Kart.PNG|Sonicspine31's Kart Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Trivia * The DS Version has 2 extra characters, They are Tapestrea and Professor Z. * When you collect 10 Kart Coins, the Item will be stronger * You get to use Special Item if you hit the Special Item Box Internal Links * More games * List of Snowtendo Games Category:Games